


奶茶的家

by lu_na_tic



Category: AJ钙奶 - Fandom
Genre: AJ钙奶 - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_na_tic/pseuds/lu_na_tic
Summary: 场景设定就是奶茶的合租的家。





	奶茶的家

“嘘”  
半夜，房间没有开灯，不想灯光从门缝透出去。  
合租的室友还在睡觉，两个人悄悄的在床上做爱做事的事。  
屋内昏暗，视线不可见，剥除了视觉以后，感官在无限放大。  
奶茶感觉得到自己的汗水在沿着鬓角流下，手下面的肌肤温热又潮湿，肌肉也坚实起伏，自己的喘息和对方的喘息像在耳朵里播放，细碎的呻吟声在唇边流淌，像自己的又像对方的。  
他应该在看自己，也可能没有，但是他在摸自己。  
AJ就在看着身上的人，虽然没有灯光没有阳光，昏暗得也没有月光，但是依旧有淡淡的星光洒下来，映出身上人的轮廓。  
他很瘦，这么多年也长不胖，像是一层骨头上薄薄的一层肌肉再薄薄的一层肌肤就组成了这么个人。肩膀不宽，可以说是窄，但是腰很细，腿又长又直，他在跳舞的时候和现在这个时候，美丽的魅人心魄。自己的在他身体里，他的在自己手上。他的东西并不小，虽然对于他来说，他不去插入，但是男人总是会在意这个东西。  
当初也不知道第一次是怎么发生的，仿佛就那么自然而然的看对眼了一样。  
也没有告白，没有鲜花，没有烛光晚餐，就像猛然发现，两个人就已经水乳交融了。原本自己只是喜欢看着他，看到自己在笑，他在害羞。直到有一天，他在酒店突然的靠近，就被他点燃了所有的热情。  
不知道他是不是第一次，也并不在意这一点，但是太紧了，紧到JJ像快要炸裂的疼，只能一遍遍的问他：“真的可以吗？”他应该也很难受，他已经软掉了，但是还是想继续，那次的过程就像个命案现场。但是有了第一次就自然而然有了第二次、第三次和下一次。  
他越来越性感得像个妖精，自己掌控不了他，正如这场性事，也是他在掌握节奏。  
他就像猫一样，喜欢拥抱，喜欢亲吻，喜欢被舔毛，喜欢肌肤相亲，喜欢被舔过身体的每一个部位，他的敏感部位又很多，耳后、脖颈、乳头、脊柱、腰侧、大腿内侧等等。坦率的接受你的爱抚又会害羞的红透皮肤。  
现在看不到他的皮肤，也看不到他的表情，但是感受得到他的热度在攀升，喘息在攀升，频率在加快。  
这个时候，门外传出了声音，好像隔壁屋的人半夜上厕所。  
原本也并不大的呻吟声突然暂停了，动作也停止了一下。  
然后他好像咬着嘴唇又继续了。  
“不要咬自己。”不如去亲吻吧。  
AJ扶着奶茶的后背坐起来，搂着他把声音堵在这个吻里。  
原本平常注意不到的亲吻的声音在这个时候格外的明显，像是急躁地舔舐冰淇淋的声音。  
唇舌交缠的时候，更像是攻城略地，你追我挡，互不相让。  
灼热的呼吸喷在耳朵上：“AJ，我要射了。”  
“嗯。”  
“我要射到你的腹肌上。”  
“好。”  
感受到奶茶要到了，也快没有力气了，于是把他转个方向靠在床头，双腿搭在肩上，还是自己出力比较好。快速大力耕耘，用嘴把最后高亢的呻吟堵在亲吻里。  
虽然双方是爽到了，但是最终没有射到AJ的腹肌上，还是在奶茶自己的腹肌上。  
“这次不算！”奶茶对这次的结果表示不满，他的收集没有达成。  
AJ无奈的笑，如果说这个人是他的，倒不如说自己是这个人的。


End file.
